Talk:The Ritual Stone (Skyrim)
How long do the zombies last if they aren't killed? 60 seconds? Tyrasis (talk) 08:25, December 7, 2011 (UTC) :I haven't tested this myself yet, but I would assume the game uses the same mechanics for the Ritual Stone, as for Conjuration skills (otherwise they would have to implement this feauture twice in the game). If this appears to be true, the Conjuration Perk Dark Souls would buff those zombies as well. Sounds interesting, but my conjuration is not (yet) high enough to test it. Too bad the other buffs only seem to buff the Atronach. ~ Flightmare (talk) 13:04, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ::I start to question the Dark Souls description now. It states "reanimated undead". But when you reanimate something, it always becomes undead. The only other option to me seems they had to be undead before they were "killed" ("How do you kill that which has no life?" - Make Love, Not Warcraft). So you would reanimate the reanimated. Which gives a new question, does Dark Souls trigger if you use it on skeletons (skeleton dragon, yay) and not on any other creature? ~ Flightmare (talk) 13:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Tip for Ritual Stone usage Here's a tip for whoever wants it: The bodies of creatures reanimated by Dead Thrall never decay, even once the animation is removed. This can be used to stockpile a massive amount of corpses in one place. Then just Ritual Stone them, and get an army of everything you've ever killed since you learned Dead Thrall. 01:46, January 26, 2012 (UTC) The Ghost of the Ritual Stone Can anybody confirm or deny this as true?: The Bandit Ghost of the Ritual Stone". It has been said that upon arrival to the Ritual Stone, the Dragonborn will face a Necromancer and a Skeleton adjusted to one's difficulty, and will be readily aided by an unknown and unseen ally (arrows that have no source and sometimes even sword blows from out of thin air). Witnesses have taken to referring to this phenomenon as the "Bandit Ghost of the Ritual Stone" or the "Phantom Archer of Graywinter Watch," speculating that the ally may be the lingering spirit(s) of one of the bandit archers who met their end at the hands of the Trolls in Graywinter Watch directly beneath the stone. The Vernaccus and Bourlor (Archer Skill Book) and deceased Bandit Archers that are found within the cave AND the resurrective powers that the Ritual Stone grants the Dragonborn do seem to support, corroborate, and/or foreshadow the claims of these phantom arrows; but so far any CONCRETE explanation of these "phantom arrows" remains unknown. Response: If you want people to take you seriously, you need to sign your post with four tildes (~ ~ ~ ~) without the spaces of course, and two, you need to provide some physical evidence to support your claim, such as a video you made yourself. Regards, Vrishnak92 (talk) 14:15, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Is There No Level Limit For The Ritual Stone? Unlike Dead Thrall, which seems restricted with the corpse's level limit, The Ritual Stone seems unrestricted by the level and able to reanimate the character no matter how high the level they are, for example, if the character cannot be reanimated just because "the character is too powerful to be reanimated with Dead Thrall" (such as Linwe, Ancano, Arch Necromancers, etc.), they can usually be reanimated with the Ritual Stone. Tested toward Linwe in level 69 Mhazard (talk) 03:47, June 25, 2012 (UTC) So far the only limit I have run into are headless bodies, disintegrated bodies, prop bodies, and dragon bodies. All draugr variants are raisable, all vampire variants, im not sure about giants and mammoths yet, but that all I have left to test. Oddly, I didn't think about trying the last few times I cleared their camps 0_o. Vrishnak92 (talk) 04:27, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Still haven't tested the giant yet, but I have found that J'Zargo, who caps at level 81, can be raised using the ritual stone power(I did test that he couldn't be raised any other way). I'll test the giant when I get to it. Vrishnak92 (talk) 00:01, July 4, 2012 (UTC) I have tested it on mammoths and giants, it works. 07:15, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Ritual Stone couldn't work on the Ebony Warrior, who is level 80 (or so I've read). The UI message that came up when i tried it was "Ebony Warrior is too powerful for Ritual Stone" or something like that. This contradicts Vrishnak's test on J'Zargo. So maybe Ebony has a special resistance, or he's actually even higher than 80? 22:04, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Three stone powers It seems its possible to have three standing stone powers at once. After trying to get the the ritual stone bless stored in the Aetherial Crown I ended up with two permanent blessings at once, Ritual and Atronach, with the Lord being stored in the crown. Any idea how to replicate this for future play thoughts? End Times (talk) 13:21, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Sacellum of Boethiah The stone's power doesn't seem to work on bodies killed at the Sacellum of Boethiah (the shrine of Boethiah near Windhelm) during the Boethia's Calling quest. It worked fine at the ritual stone's location, when tested, but none of the corpses left at this location were able to be revived after multiple attempts. Mark.elfering (talk) 03:16, August 12, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: It worked on another corpse, killed outside of the quest, placed side-by-side with a corpse killed within the quest (still would not work on that quest corpse though.) This leads me to believe that bodies, killed as part of a quest in which a random corpse will be reanimated, are imprinted with a code preventing them from ever be animated by the player. Mark.elfering (talk) 04:16, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Does the Twin Souls perk really have an effect? The perks section says Twin Souls affects this power. How is that so? Even without that perk I can raise multiple dead, not just one; in fact it seems the only limit to the number of dead characters you can raise (as long as they lie inside the area of the power's effect of course) is the processing power of the system you're playing it on! 07:33, February 15, 2015 (UTC)